beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Antonio Cayetan
Susie Cayetan Unborn child |job = Former butcher Rental car company employee |path = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Cannibal Stalker Abductor |mo = Throat slashing Imprisonment and rape |victims = 3 killed 5 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Jonathan Medina |appearance = Love Interrupted }} "You should want to marry me. I am strong. I will protect you." Antonio Cayetan was a delusional serial killer, rapist, cannibal, stalker, and abductor who appeared in Love Interrupted. Background On April 21, 2012, Antonio's wife Rosen was killed in a car accident that occurred by a local bay, in which her vehicle fell into the water and she drowned. It was caused by a tourist couple who were on their honeymoon. As a result, he closed down his butcher shop and began working at a rental car company catering to tourists. He eventually developed a delusion in which he was an Aztec warrior raising children with multiple wives. As a result, Antonio began abducting tourist couples; killing the husbands; cannibalizing their hearts, hands, and feet; and keeping the wives for himself. By the events of "Love Interrupted", he had attacked two couples, killing the husbands and holding their wives captive, raping them repeatedly and fathering one child with one of the women, a girl he named Susie. Love Interrupted Modus Operandi Antonio targeted couples who were on the honeymoon in Belize and rented cars that came from his workplace. He would track them down using the vehicles' GPS devices and blitz-attack them on the road by smashing into them using a battering ram tied to the bumper of his car. He would abduct them and take them to his home, where he would chain the wives to a support beam in his basement and tie the husbands by their wrists and ankles to a chair. He then killed the husbands by slashing their throats with a machete, which he then used to cut off their hands and feet. He also removed their hearts, then cooked and consumed all of the body parts as part of an Aztec ritual in which husbands' body parts would be eaten to make the warriors gods. The bodies of the husbands would be then weighed down and dumped in the same bay Rosen and her car fell into after the crash, after which he would call a tow-truck service to dispose of the couples' rental cars. He would hold the wives captive in his home, where he would rape them repeatedly until he impregnated them. He would always attack his victims in October since it was when the Day of the Jaguar, a holiday in which the Aztecs believed it was a great day to do battle, occurred. Profile The unsub is a male, mission-oriented anger-excitation killer aged in his mid-30s. He targeted the Davis' with the intention to ritualistically kill the husband, which is in step with the Mayan (later revealed to be Aztec) rules of engagement with other warriors. His need to remove the hands and feet of his male victims is all part of a premeditated delusion. He is sadistic and his crimes are fueled by his fantasies of modeling himself after a traditional Mayan warrior (later revealed to be an Aztec warrior). Through these delusions, he is building confidence and adding credence to his fantasy, which is a form of association and detachment that allows him to justify his actions. His social skills suggest he could be employed and living a normal life. He redressed John Davis after killing him; though it could be out of remorse, that contradicts the brutality of his kills, meaning it is more likely to be either a compulsion or part of his ritual. Known Victims *October 12, 2012: Annouk and Monika Mikkelson: **Annouk Mikkelson **Monika Mikkelson *Early October 2014: Colin and Trish Jackson: **Colin Jackson **Trish Jackson *2016: **October 4: John and Sue Davis: ***John Davis ***Sue Davis **October 6: ***Susie Cayetan ***Jack Garrett Appearances *Season One **Love Interrupted Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:North American Criminals Category:Deceased